


Tummy Aches & Belly Rubs

by Another_Freak1258



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Belly Rubs, Big Brother Dean, Can be read as gen or slash, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Prehistoric, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s not feeling well, and Dean takes it upon himself to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Aches & Belly Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in the same universe as "I Wove Chu," but can be read separately.

Dean runs his hand through Sammy’s shaggy hair. It’s really long, but Dean thinks it suits him. His own hair is really long, but once and awhile he manages to cut it short enough to stand. Sammy, on the other hand, wails and swats when they try to cut his hair. Dean makes sure that no one does that to his baby brother anymore.

 

“Chu hut ya nrt,” Dean tells Sam. He’s squirming in his arms right now, continuing to tell his older brother that he’s not hungry. Dean knows that’s a load of shit because they’re _always_ hungry. “Sammeh, qurt jrnin diff!”

 

Sam shakes his head, his pudgy cheeks red. “De! Nert hangry!” he repeats for the umpteenth time. His shakes his little fists, trying to escape Dean’s arms. It’s been seven winters since Sammy joined their tribe, and he still is much smaller than him. Dean wonders if he will ever catch up.

 

“Wgy art chu nert hangry?”

 

Rubbing his eyes, Sam hiccups. “Mah tunny kerts...” he admits, rubbing his stomach. Dean quickly sets down the kidney he was trying to feed his baby brother and kisses his forehead.

 

Sammy has gotten sick before, of course. A lot of them get sick, or just break a bone, and then they die. People die all the time, and Dean doesn’t really care much, but if _Sam_ died, he’s not sure what he’d do... “Whg dons’t chu etll ma?” he asks, almost scolding Sam.

 

The brunette snuggles close to Dean, sniffling. “I sworry,” he apologizes softly. Dean sighs stressfully and starts to comb Sammy’s hair with his fingers.

 

“Gou art sqgh a ponny somfto,” Dean grumbles, rocking Sam back and forth. “Gou are liffy I wove chu...”

 

Sam nods softly in agreement. “I _ver_ liffy... Chu art ser noo ands fnn, De!” he exclaims with a giggle. Dean starts to rub his stomach with his free hand, wanting to make Sam’s stomach stop hurting.

 

Chuckling, Dean presses more kisses into Sam’s hair. His baby brother is so adorable and precious... It’s Dean’s job to protect him. And while he can’t stop Sam from catching some sort of sickness, he can try to prevent it and nurse Sam back to health before it gets too bad. That’s what he plans to do.

 

-

 

The sun is in a completely different place when Sammy finally wakes up, Dean having rubbed him until he fell asleep. The kidney is cold now, but it’ll be good again when they warm it on the fire later tonight. “Dij I fenl sleey, De?” he asks softly, rubbing his chocolate eyes sleepily.

 

Nodding, Dean sets his baby brother on the ground and grabs the kidney. “Yesh. Ia amyst sunner.”

 

Sam grins at the sight of the kidney. “I hangry new,” he says softly. Dean smiles, kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair.

 

“Goud, Sammeh.”


End file.
